The Avengers Next Generation 18 years later
by avengernerd
Summary: it's been 18 years since the world has been peaceful, but now the world is in danger and the Avengers are now to old to fight and now the fate of the earth is now in teenages hands
1. Chapter 1 My name is Lily Stark

The Avengers Next Generation

The year is 2032, a lot of things has happens the world's mightiest heroes settle down and had kids, all the evil has been gone for 18 years and life has been peaceful….. Boring!

Hi my name is Lily Stark daughter of Tony Stark, and I wish life was more like before I was born where my dad would fight bad guys and save the world but no dad had to have all the fun. I want to save the world make my own team of Avengers, I have the friends to make the team Stephanie Rogers, Caption America's daughter, Rose Barton black widow and Hawkeye's daughter, Ben Banner and Robert Banner the hulks sons and last but not least my boyfriend Theodore Odinson the son of Thor. Evil can't rest forever right?

"Lily it's time to wake up and get really for school" I heard Jarvis voice boom across the room, as I opened my eyes and jump out of the bed.

"Morning Jarvis" I said as I ran over to my walking wardrobe

"Morning Lily, you have a text from Theodore"

"What's it say?"

"It says _**I miss you can't wait to see you love you"**_

"Aww send him back, I miss you too and love you too"

"Will do Lily"

"Thanks Jarvis, right now what outfit should I wear"

"I think this outfit" (outfit) ?height=500&width=500&&file=~ &qual=80

"Jarvis you are getting, good that this thank you" then I got changed and bush my long black hair and put my make up on and then grabbed my school bag

"Jarvis what is my time table for today?"

"First you have English then maths after break you have PE and then biology then after lunch you have double art and here is you books for your classes" then a robot hand came out with books and put them in to my school bag

"Thanks Jarvis, right you can rest now" then I ran to the living room where my parents were

"Morning" Dad was sating at the table and Mum was making pancakes

"Lily will you stop using Jarvis as your slave, I bet he is getting sick of it"

"But Dad, Jarvis likes helping me he can't do much since you're not iron man anymore"

"Point there, but that's why I made Jarvis, to help me not so, a teenage girl can boss him around" I rolled my eyes and then grabbed a pancake

"Why in a rush Lily, your limo is not here for other 5 minutes" dad said as I put my finger less gloves on

"Dad, we have been over this I don't take the limo I have my own ride" then I ran over to the big window where dad used fly off. Then I ran off the building turn on my gloves and shoes; I used the tech as my dad's suit that helped him fly, they turn on and I was flying. I flew up that to the same place as I jumped up off, to see both of my parents not happy.

"Lily we will talk about this, when you get home" dad was not happy and I flew over to school, I can see what dad was talking flying is the best feeling ever; I feel free and I couldn't stop smiling I don't care how my parents punish me, it's worth it. I got to my school and landed in the car park next to Stephanie's car, I kinda scared her oops.

"Lily, what do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun, you should try it" she rolled her eyes that me and got out of her car then we walked to our lockets, I have some people look at me, in shook but then I heard someone say

"That's Tony stark's daughter, like her dad she likes to show off" no I don't show off I like to make my life more inserting is that wrong? We got to our lockets and started putting our stuff we don't need in

"Did you study for the maths test?"

"Stephanie, I don't need to study I'm too smart to study"

"Cocky much"

"Oh come on my dad told me this when I was 7"

"Point there but I still think you should" oh Stephanie, always been the good child, the goody two just like her dad it's kinda funny how much they are like sometimes it's scary. I closed my locker and look to my side to see Theodore smiling at me

"Morning Theodore" he kissed me on the cheek

"Morning goddess to my heart" Theodore and I have dated for 2 years old now, it's been a long time he is like his dad, he came here with his dad to earth about 4 years ago and I still need to tell him how to use my social life (Dad calls it a Facebook rip off, whatever Facebook is) I have to say Theodore is the best boyfriend ever, he calls me all the time, he makes me laugh and he makes me feel like a princess.

"Can you two unglue for minuet?" we looked at Stephanie with her rolling her eyes at us

"You two going together at party tonight?"

"Yeah, my dad is hosting it after all"

"What you wearing Lily?" then I tip my finger on the my noise

"You both will found out tonight" then the school rang I said my goodbye to Theodore and then Stephanie and walked to English.

Stephanie sit back of me, I have a desk to myself cause the girl who used to sit next to me moved, so I had the desk to myself for three months it's been good she was a talker; so it was hard to get work done. Our teacher walked in press her glasses up and set down that her desk.

"Class I have some good news, we have a new student" the whole class cheer at the new we haven't had a new kid for ages. Our teacher got us quiet again

"Come in Lucas" a boy walked in, he has messy brown hair with dark brown eys so dark they looked black, wearing ( media/largest_ ) I would be lying if I didn't say this guy looks hot, don't give me that look I can look but not touch; but there is something about him I don't know what it is? He looks dangerous, he's the bad boy type and I wanted to know more about him. I'm hoping he is, is that wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 Lily in trouble?

The Avengers Next Generation Ch 2

The teacher told him to sit next to me, so he did and he smiled when he saw me I have to say he has a nice smile… stop it remember you have a boyfriend and you love your boyfriend. Then next the teacher was putting notes on put the white board while everyone was writing down the notes

"My name is Lucas and you are?"

"My name is Lily nice to meet you"

"So why you not, writing the notes down?"

"I know this stuff all ready; there is no point of writing it down about you?"

"I can't be ass" then he wink at me I rolled my eyes at him

"It's your fault if you fail"

"To be honest, I don't care"

"Alright, you will end up jobless"

"Don't worry babe, I have a plan so what's your story?"

"If you're wondering if I have a boyfriend, sorry but I do and I love him"

"Damn, I should have known Lily Stark has a boyfriend"

"How did you know…" he cut me off

"Who doesn't know who you are, daughter of Tony Stark aka Iron man"

"Point" we stayed quieted for the rest of the class then lunch came quickly I was sitting next to my boyfriend then Stephanie, Rose, Ben and Robert.

Now Rose being the daughter of assassins, she can be scary since she knows how to kill someone in seconds. She stays quiet a lot and rarely talks; I'm happy she is on their side and not out to kill us well I hope.

Then there is Robert, two words loud mouth. He is a jokester and like to make fun of people but like his dad do not get him angry! Luckily he only ever turn in to the other guy once, his brother has made it his job to make sure Robert never turn back to that again.

Speaking of Ben he is very different to his brother, he is the most laid back kid you will ever meet; I have never seen this kid angry normally you find him sleeping in class or just relaxing somewhere.

"Why can't you tell me, what you are wearing for tonight babe?"

"I want to surprise you, that's why"

"Oh Lily I love you so much let's do it in fort of our friends" Robert mocked us

"Robert, sh we're being cute" Robert rolled his eyes at me he was about to say something about then Lucas came over, with his lunch and sit next to the free seat next to me Theodore looked pissed off

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"Well since you're the only who would talk, I thought I sit with you"

"Lily you know him?" I could see a little green monster came out of Theodore

"Yeah he is new here, he sit next to me in English"

"So you're the famous boyfriend, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Theodore said giving Lucas the evil, lunch was awkward as soon as Lucas came and sit next to me; Theodore would not stop looking at him giving him the evils, but Theodore doesn't get jealous normally he laughs at guys who try and hit on me, not giving them evils. So anyways school went by fast school was over before I knew it, I was outside with Stephanie walking to her to her car.

"Hey do you need a lift?"

"No I got my own ride" then I show her my gloves, then a black limo parked next to us the door open to my unhappy Dad.

"Lily get in to the limo now!"

"What did you do now?" Stephanie cross her arms

"Oops, I will talk to you later" I walked in to the limo and sited across where my dad, the door shut by themselves, stayed there for a bit in silent until my dad spoke

"Driver go and go around the block until I say we go home" and the driver did what he was told and we are off, then Dad went in to the mini fridge and grab a bottle of whiskey and pour himself a glass

"Want anything?"

"Umm a coke" he handed me a can of coke; he took a snip of his drink then put it down on the table next to him.

"How did you do it? How did you know how to make that tech?"

"Well I was in your lab, last week and saw you're old blue paints and I make them"

"Did you test them; before this morning." I just nodded and took a snip of my drink

"Why were you in my lab last week?"

"I was looking that your Iron man suit, and I saw the blue paints on your desk and thought to myself maybe I can make a own suit but I only got to the gloves and my shoes."

"And why did you want to make you're suit?"

"I was making sure just in case evil comes back, I can help you to beat them" he just signed

"Lily, you're mother and I are not happy about your stunt this morning, but don't tell your mother I said this but I'm prove of you" yeah dad was never ok with the giving me in trouble, normally that was mum's job but before he said that I thought I over did it.

"Really?" he nodded and smiled

"But tell your mother that I give you more in to trouble got it"

"Got it"

"Driver take us home" then a few minutes we were home and I was getting ready for the party I was unaware that was going to change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3 My name is Stephanie Rogers

What is it like being the daughter of Caption America, it's not bad my father is a good father he rise me right learning right from wrong; and love him I have never said I hated him like a most of teenagers.

I woke up at 6am, like I do everyday got in to my work out cloths and hit the gym downstairs, after the Avengers Nick Fury got my father a job in the Army but not as a soldier but as a general, he showed a lot of leadship and dad loves his Job and thanks to that Job we have a roof over our heads. Anyway that morning I was lifting weights I'm super strong like my father, I have all father's power father said I have it cause the stuff they pump in to my father back in the Second World War somehow got into me.

"Morning Solider" my father voice in boom in the room, he calls me solider cause after I leave school, I want to go in to the army to help the world; the world might be safe from super power villains for 18 years, but war still breaks out a lot of the world; and I want to help.

"Morning general"

"Working hard as normal"

"Yes sir"

"That's my girl, now you have school at 0900 hours and It's now 0730 hours time to hit the shower"

"Yes sir" I walked over to the door and heard to the showers, once I was down I dry my long blonde hair, and got changed in to images/35953772/army_style_(2)_ and when downstairs and grab some toast and then grab my school bag, grab my keys to my convertible and kissed father on the cheek and left. I started my car and got my way to school I stop at a red light I looked at left and saw a car that Tony would call it a crappy car, the windows rolled down and some boys in the car did a wolf whistle; I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey baby, want to have a good time"

"I'm going to school; want can be more fun than school?" the guy give me a weird look, and I just laugh that him. I finally got to school, I parked turn around then I nearly jump out of my skin when I saw my best friend Lily as she just fell from the sky.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Having fun, you should try it" Lily Stark what can I say about her, well she has a big ego like her father, she loves danger, she always getting in trouble at school not for talking more like playing pranks on the teachers. I bet you guys are wondering how a goody two shoes and a trouble maker are friends. To be honest she might be all those things but she is a great friend. When you need her she will be there for you, and she will stand up for you. As I got out of my car we headed to our lockers.

"Did you study for the maths test?"

"Stephanie, I don't need to study I'm too smart to study"

"Cocky much"

"Oh come on my dad told me this when I was 7" She was right that girl never needed to study, she always gets 100% in every test she takes, I wish I could do that.

"Point there but I still think you should" I took out my English book, I closed my locker to find Lily to talking to Theodore her boyfriend, every time they are together it like I'm not here it's just them don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but sometime I wish still talk to me when he is around.

"Can you two unglue for minuet? You two going together at party tonight?" they both nodded

"Yeah, my dad is hosting it after all"

"What you wearing Lily?" she tap her finger on her noise

You both will found out tonight" the school rang and Lily and I headed to English, I sat behind Lily and the class started and a new boy walked in, I looked around to see every girl in the class act like if a famous person just walked in. it's like Lily and I are the normal ones in class.


End file.
